<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>She Hungers by annabeth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293896">She Hungers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth/pseuds/annabeth'>annabeth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, emotionally constipated boy, monster guts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:26:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth/pseuds/annabeth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><i>The </i>youkai<i> let out a loud gurgle, as if its guts were being swished around like soup, as it was being discorporated.</i></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome &amp; InuYasha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>She Hungers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for "gurgle" on my Get Your Words Out Yahtzee prompt set #5.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You won't get away with this!" the <i>youkai</i> growled, even as Inuyasha swept the Tetsusaiga forward. The <i>youkai</i> eluded the slash and the resultant damage from the Wind Scar, and Inuyasha found himself growling too.</p>
<p>	"Come on, is that the best you got? Evil laughter and taunts? Man, if you're Naraku's incarnation, you should know what he's like. I'm so sick of all of you! <i>Die!</i>" Inuyasha hollered at the incarnation, which dodged another strike. Inuyasha ground his teeth.</p>
<p>	"I will escape and I will kill you!" the incarnation bellowed, swinging its huge arm towards Inuyasha and his Tetsusaiga, trying to snap the sword that he saw as a rightful threat.</p>
<p>	"Inuyasha, look out!" Kagome cried, watching the incarnation's tail come to bear behind Inuyasha. Inuyasha turned just in time, and lopped off the end of his tail.</p>
<p>	"Grarh!" yelled the <i>youkai</i>, hissing and jumping from foot to foot. "For that you will definitely die, and so will all your allies!"</p>
<p>	"We're more than his allies," Kagome cried out again, "we're his <i>friends</i> and that's why he's fighting now. Sango!"</p>
<p>	Inuyasha brought the Tetsusaiga down in another whip-like strike, and it sent the demonic energy of the Wind Scar flowing towards the incarnation again. But he avoided it this time too. Inuyasha snarled.</p>
<p>	"I won't let you get away," Inuyasha said, tilting his head up to meet the <i>youkai's</i> cloudy red eyes. "I will get you with—" he paused, watching the <i>youkai</i>, which began to glow with demonic energy. It hurled it at Inuyasha, who raised the Tetsusaiga and, in a swooping huge arc, he screamed, "<i>Backlash Wave!</i>" and it met the demonic energy of the incarnation and threw it back at him.</p>
<p>	The <i>youkai</i> let out a loud gurgle, as if its guts were being swished around like soup, as it was being discorporated. And in moments, the <i>youkai</i> was obliterated.</p>
<p>	"Gross," Sango said, even as she shouldered her hiraikotsu. "Are you okay, Miroku?" she asked, and Miroku nodded. He was down on one knee on the riverbank, holding his right hand, because his wind tunnel had swallowed some <i>saimyosho</i>.</p>
<p>	"It was only a little poison," he said. "I'll be fine."</p>
<p>	"Inuyasha," Kagome said, walking over to him and touching his shoulder. Where her hand fell, there was a sharp, aching pain. "You're injured."</p>
<p>	"It's nothing," he said, suddenly aware of how quiet the countryside was without the huge disgusting incarnation of Naraku's around. He could hear the soft buzzing of bees and chirping of insects, and the gentle susurrus of the river whose bank they stood on. It was a similar sound to the one the <i>youkai</i> had made in its death throes.</p>
<p>"Well, maybe it doesn't hurt," Kagome said, "but you're bleeding. Let's get in the water and wash it off."</p>
<p>	"We'll be resting and making camp," Sango said, with a slight wink of her eye towards Kagome. Inuyasha saw it, and wondered just what she was getting at, even as Shippo and Miroku rolled their eyes. He wondered what that was about, too.</p>
<p>	"Okay," Inuyasha said. "Hmph. It's really fine." But he followed Kagome down into the flowing river, and held still for her as she rinsed out his fire-rat robe and cleaned the wound with clean water.</p>
<p>	"You don't have to be so stoic," Kagome said. She blew on the injury to cool it after applying some kind of poultice from her world. "Seriously, Inuyasha, you don't have to be so damn <i>brave</i> all the time."</p>
<p>	"I'm not being brave," Inuyasha said in surprise. "I just do what needs doing. There's no time to be afraid or anythin'."</p>
<p>	"On, Inuyasha," Kagome said; her eyes were sad. They held a wealth of information he didn't know how to read. Maybe it was because she had the soul of a priestess, but even knowing she had Kikyo's soul didn't help him understand her.</p>
<p>	Still, her voice was threaded with sadness, too, and he reached for her, cupped her chin, and stared into her face. She wasn't Kikyo… but she was beautiful too, and Inuyasha's heart was moved. It felt like his intrinsic worldview had shifted, but he couldn't figure out why. She had always been beautiful, hadn't she? Had he only just noticed, or was it something more, something about this moment?</p>
<p>	He didn't even realize he was leaning into her until the gurgle of her stomach intruded. He paused, touched her cheek, noticed how close he was to her, and leapt back. What had he been thinking about? He couldn't quite remember what spell he'd been under, but suddenly Kagome was just Kagome again.</p>
<p>	"Hungry?" he asked, and she ducked her head, but not before he caught sight of her blush. Strange. Why would being hungry embarrass her?</p>
<p>	"Yeah," she said in a small voice, and Inuyasha picked her up and put her on the riverbank even as her stomach complained again, loudly. He reached into the river, tickled some fish, and brought it out onto the bank, flopping next to Kagome.</p>
<p>	"Dinner!" he said, and smiled at her. She looked downtrodden, but she nodded. "You did say you were hungry."</p>
<p>	"Yeah," she said, voice low. "I am."</p>
<p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>